


Undivided Attention

by Alucinoria



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Scarification, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinoria/pseuds/Alucinoria
Summary: The title says it all. I suck at summary. Overseer Marcus isn't mine.





	Undivided Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scuzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scuzer).



i

He doubts he will ever get used to the unsettling feeling of the weightlessness, or the endless cold of the Void.

He doubts he will ever get used to the Outsider’s casual disregard of personal space, or his endless cryptic monologue.

Marcus is unsure what the Outsider has in mind by bringing him over to the Void. The visits occurs sporadically at first. But as times goes by it happens more and more frequently during his sleep.

Over the past few weeks he has been starting to secretly indulge himself in the thoughts of the black-eyed god sensually carrassing him with his cold stare, stripping him with his gaze…

And perhaps more. 

The Outsider, as usual, barely shows any hint of interest.

The Overseer, as usual, is left alone and free to roam the crumbling Void world, his flustered cheeks well-hidden behind his mask, before waking up from the fevered dreams with an aching boner. All the while the Mark flashes hotly over the back of his left hand…

 

 

ii

Warm mid-morning sunlight streams into the room through the thin curtains by the time Marcus emerges from the ~~cold shower~~ bathroom. Standing in front of a round mirror hanging on the wall, he swiftly puts on a fresh set of office uniform and adjusts his weapons and pouches on the belt loops.

He sweeps his fingers through his wet hair and tilts his head to the right to examine the scars over his left face. At least they are not hurting anymore. He observes. Just the occasional itch. Easily ignored. 

Just as he is about to reach for his mask on the dressing table, he feels a gentle pressure prodding at the scar closest to his disfigured eyelid. Stunned, he stands still before the mirror, staring ahead at his own reflection, and at the new shadowy apparition howering just a few centimetres behind him.

He turns around… 

But there is no one else within the room besides himself. 

He turns back to face the mirror. The shadows now consolidate to form a recognizable human figure in a wet leather suit. A familiar face stares back at him from within the glass surface. 

‘Hello, Marcus.’

_Uh-oh._

‘You have been quiet lately.’

Marcus blinks a few more times at the Outsider before averting his gaze and fussing awkwardly at the collar on his coat. A rosy flush blossoms on his cheeks recalling the juicy details of his very recent dreams… 

No one should know about his infatuation for the Outsider. Even if it is only a physical attraction. No one. Not especially the whale god himself. 

‘Now don’t start assuming I am not aware of what that's going through your errant mind,’ says the Outsider, raising a brow at the overseer. ‘All you need to do is ask...  nicely. Why do you think I’d invite you over to the Void?’

_Uh-oh._

‘When subtlety fails,' the Outsider continues with an amused smirk. ‘I shall make things easier for you. How this plays out and what you get out of it, in the end, I’m going to leave it entirely up to you. What, then, will you do?’

Marcus swallows as he realises just how much of the Outsider’s body is in close proximity with his. Even if it is just a reflection on a mirror. 

The Outsider places a hand on his shoulder. 

'Do you fear me?' 

Marcus feels the slight squeeze on his shoulder through his uniform. His breath hitches in his throat. 

'No.'

Well, he used to. 

‘Do you trust me?’

He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the question and at the absurd situation he is currently in.

'Yes... Uh. Maybe?' 

And whether or not the Outsider catches the embarrassed undertone in his gruff voice he wouldn’t be sure.

The fingers return to his left cheek. He sighs and closes his eyes, his heart leaping in his chest. They drag lightly upwards along the vertical length of the scar, over and behind his earlobe, and down the curve beneath the jaw.

It feels so right… but his mind tells him that everything about it is so wrong.

He snaps his eyes open and jolts involuntarily backwards at the gentle pressure over his lips. Within the mirror, his reflection glows with a thin sheen of sweat. He drops his gaze to the thumb resting against his lips and then slowly brings his eyes back up to the Outsider’s.

The black, unblinking gaze watches him patiently with amused curiosity. 

'Go on,' he says, drawing in a shaky breath. 'Please.' Months of suppressed desires finally kick in. He needs more... 

The thumb pushes through his lips to glide over the flat of his tongue. It sweeps over his molars, tickling his palette. Marcus watches all these from the other side of the mirror as clearly and acutely as he feels it. He can feel his breath going short, the blood rushing southwards from his brain. 

But it ends as soon as it starts. 

He almost groans in disappointment when the Outsider withdraws from his mouth. He slumps over the wall beside the mirror, his throbbing erection pushing hard against the front of his pants.  

A feathery kiss lingers on his temple. Over his scar. 

'You know where to find me.’

By the time Marcus calms down enough to look back up at the mirror, the Outsider has already disappeared.

 

 

iii. 

? 


End file.
